Heirs of the Forsaken
by jojo07
Summary: What started out as a drunken night ended with a contract he never intended to sign. "The undersigned has sold his soul for magical powers and a familiar." Now the only way to untangle himself from this mess is for Naruto to venture into a world he thought only existed in books. With the help of his familiar and new power, he ventures into an adventure he never asked for.
1. The Contract

_Heirs of the Forsaken_

* * *

 ** _Warning: Major use of swearing._**

* * *

His throbbing headache was the first thing that woke him up. He groaned, massaging his temple when a wave of nausea hit him. The taste of alcohol still lingered in his mouth and he twisted his lips, the taste bringing back blurred memories. He hasn't drank in a long time so when his friends convinced him to go out last night for a few drinks, well, a few drinks became bar hopping and he can hardly remember much from there. He opened his eyes, sighing out of relief when he recognized his familiar ceiling—all cracked—and he ruled out that he didn't do anything _crazy_ last night.

He gets up slowly, feeling weak, and he burped up the taste of the many drinks he chugged last night.

"Fuck, I'm _never_ drinking again," he murmured, breathing in deeply.

Surprisingly, the smell of eggs and bacon hit him full force.

His stomach roared for food and, for a second, he almost jumped off his bed to follow the smell. But despite the still haziness in his mind and the instinct to find something to eat, something clicked.

He lives alone.

A panic started to rise within him and it wasn't until he forced his body to turn to get up did he notice a piece of paper taped on his chest. He ripped the paper off, grumbling that this was a prank set up by his friends, and started to read it once he rubbed his eyes.

" _ **The undersigned has sold his soul for magical powers and a familiar**_." Underneath the paper, in sloppy calligraphy, was his signature.

He blinked. His mind unable to process what exactly he just read. Then, as if to add more confusion, a voice rang out from his kitchen.

"Master, your breakfast is ready!"

* * *

"Okay, okay… _okay_ , so you're telling me that I went into an occult shop last night, demanded for the contract, _signed the fucking thing_ , and now I have powers and a familiar?" Naruto stared down the woma—familiar? The creature? Whatever was sitting in front of him, he supposed.

"Yes," the familiar responded politely, her shy smile making her look more human than _not_.

"Yeah, no. Okay, no. I don't know what _jo_ —guys!" he suddenly screamed, turning wildly to his living room. The familiar followed his sight and looked perplexed. "You guys! This has to be a fucking joke, right?!" he screamed to no one.

Was her master insane?

She cleared her throat and the man, known as Naruto, turned to her quickly.

"Master, it seems you are a bit confused…?" she asked carefully, trying her best not to add " and _eccentric_ ".

"No, this has to be a joke, ya know?" He waved his arms around but she couldn't follow his thoughts. "Who set you up?" He finally narrowed his eyes and she was taken aback.

"Master, no one 'set' me up." She furrowed her brows. Does he really not remember?

"This sounds like something supernatural." He shook his head, standing up abruptly. She followed suit. "Look, uh, thanks for the breakfast," he blushed a bit at that—considering what he's about to do—and she smiled, "but you can't stay here. I don't know who you are, what the paper meant, or everything else that's happened so far!" 'I don't even know why I haven't called the police yet,' he mused but he shook his head. "I'm sorry but you have to go…er…what's your name?"

She blinked, surprised by his question. "M-My name?"

"Well, yeah?" He quirked his brow.

"H-Hinata," she finally squeaked out, covering her lips immediately. From the Masters' she used to have, none of them asked her for her name. Her past Masters', as she recalls, only used her for evil. She shivered just recalling it. But this human decided to ask her for her name of all things! He must be different from the rest, she concluded.

"Well, Hinata," he coughed, walking towards his door, "you have to leave."

"But Master, I can't."

He rubbed his temple. Really, why can't she _leave_?

"Seriously, I am fed up to _here_ with this fucking prank! I have a horrible hang over and I just want to sleep in, eat ramen, do _anything_ else besides _this_!"

He blinked and, for some odd reason, he wasn't in his living room.

He was in his room.

"Oh, master!" Hinata poked her head in and smiled, seeing Naruto's confused look.

"W-What just happened?!" he shrieked, a sudden wave of nausea hitting him.

"You just used your magic, Master. You have to be careful using it, however." She closed her eyes in thought while he entered a mental breakdown. Was this normal? Why was she talking like this is normal?

"Master, you still don't know your limits of your new power. Maybe we should pay visit to the shop before anything else—" Before she can finish her sentence, however, he ran to the bathroom.

He needed to throw up before he can _fully_ understand what the fuck happened.

* * *

Naruto stood outside a store, his heart thundering in his ears. On the windows stood out neon letters spelling out:

 **ODDOITIES OF THE OTHER WORLD**

Well, this was definitely an occult store. He opened the door and gestured for Hinata to walk in first. She looked startled before stepping inside quickly. The weather was chilly outside and she didn't want her Master to freeze to death. He looked around the shop, trying to remember anything about it but he recalls nothing. He peered down an aisle where the register was empty.

"Huh," he said, "looks like no one is—"

"Naruto-boy, right?"

Naruto squealed, nearly topping over if it weren't for Hinata who appeared right behind him, catching him before he fell.

"For fucks sakes, I thought I was going to _die_! Don't scare me like that, old man!" yelled out Naruto, quickly regaining his posture and straightening his orange jacket like nothing happened. Hinata simply giggled from behind him.

The old man chuckled. "My apologies, Naruto-boy. What brings you back here? Unsatisfied with the contract?"

Naruto took out the now crumbled up paper and shoved it to the old man's hands. "Actually, I don't want to be _in_ it anymore. I was drunk last night, okay? I still don't understand what went down last night and what's happening right now." To prove his point, he gestured around the shop, the dull lights and the jars with inhumane things drove his point home.

"Ah." The old man nodded and clasped his hands behind his back. "Do you not remember anything from last night?" The older man began to walk towards the register, Naruto and Hinata following close behind.

"No, actually I don't." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I was drunk, old man. I don't remember a damn thing."

"Hiruzen," the older man suddenly spoke, turning around once he reached the register. "My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi."

"Uh, sorry, Grandpa Hiruzen." The older man smiled gently and gestured for Naruto to continue. "Like I said…I was drunk. Shouldn't there be a restriction or something since I wasn't in my right mind?"

"But you insisted," sang the old man, a smile still lingering on his face.

"What?" Naruto's jaw went slack. He _insisted_?!

Hiruzen nodded, pointing to an old television sitting on the other side of the counter. He ducked down and came back up with a vhs tape.

Huh, who knew they still had those.

Hiruzen takes out the current vhs tape and inserts the one he grabbed. The television went static for a second before a black and white version of the shop came up with four different angles. The time it was recorded was at 2:55 am. Naruto stumbled into the shop then and everyone watched with amusement, embarrassment, and curiosity as the young man looked at the shelves with interest before walking towards the register.

Naruto began to ask Hiruzen something but the tape was silent. They watched as Naurto pointed to something behind Hiruzen and the older man shook his head. Naruto slammed his fists on the counter and took out his wallet. He grabbed a thick amount of cash and placed it on the counter. Naruto, once again, pointed at the frame behind Hiruzen and kept nagging for a few seconds. At last, the older man sighed and grabbed the frame. He carefully removed the glass, took out the paper—everyone assumed it was the contract—and grabbed a pen. Naruto eagerly began to sign the paper and he turned to the camera, holding onto it and smiling widely. Naruto walked out of the shop then and Hiruzen can only shake his head and, for a second, a fleeting smile painted his face.

It was 3 am.

* * *

"So," Naruto drawled and Hiruzen sighed, his patience thinning to the max, "I can't take it back?"

"No," Hiruzen responded, a blank mask on. His tea has long gone cold and he was getting close to unleashing his own powers to this man.

"But why?!" cried out Naruto, banging his head on the counter.

"I already told you, Naruto-boy." Hiruzen stared at Naruto before glancing up to see Hinata. "You must be the familiar, correct?" She looked oddly familiar.

"Y-Yes!" She didn't expect the sudden attention. "Hinata is my name, Grand Old Wizard."

Naruto's head shot up. "Wait what?! Grand Old _what_?!"

"Enough!" Hiruzen rubbed his temple. Really, it was already seven in the afternoon and he closed his shop for _this_! If he knew that the young man was going to be this hysterical, he should have waited till giving Naruto the contract. But, reasoned the wiser and older part of him, its due time for Naruto to make his appearance in the other world. Unfortunately, it had to be presented to him this way.

"You're familiar would explain to you everything—stop, don't ask anything _please_ —that you may have about our world." Hiruzen cleared his throat, suddenly going serious. "If you really want to end the contract, the only way to do so is by entering our realm. Only then can you find the one whose soul you sold to and ask it personally to return it to you."

"It?" asked Naruto, perplexed.

Hiruzen looked between the two before sighing.

"The Kyuubi."

* * *

A/N: _This was inspired by two posts on tumblr. Unfortunately, I can't post the link because it'll give away the plot of the story. Credits to them!_


	2. Normal

"So Grandpa Hiruzen is actually a really powerful wizard who knows a bunch of spells and helped end a war that started a long time ago?" Naruto stared intently to Hinata.

Hinata simply nodded, her cheeks becoming slightly pink. She wasn't used to this attention.

"And he left your realm because he was wanted by someone who now controls almost half of that realm?"

"Yes. Grand Old Wizard Hiruzen was named as one of the most dangerous and influential wizards in our realm. But another person began to rise into power. He spoke of conspiracies and corruption within the higher ups. He slowly began an army of followers and he soon gained control of majority of the realm. Grand Old Wizard Hiruzen had no choice but to flee. Though, fairies—"

"Fairies?!" Naruto's eyes lit up, a wide smile on his face. "Fairies exist?!"

Well, really, why wouldn't they if they're talking about _wizards_.

"Yes, fairies do exist, master, and they're quite the gossipers." Naruto's face twisted and Hinata blinked. "What's wrong, master?"

"Er, I just don't like it when you call me that."

"Master?"

"Yeah! It sounds like you're below me or somethin', ya' know?" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, a blush dusting his cheeks. "When that's not the case."

She cocked her brow, confused beyond belief. _Of course_ she was below him! She was just a familiar and her master was her _master_. It's written in the contract!

"Of course I'm below you, master. It says so in the contr—"

"Well the contract is bullshit!" His sudden exclamation makes her jump. Her eyes fluttered to the ground, ashamed that maybe she's the reason her master snapped.

"Of course. I'm sorry for speaking my thoughts so mindlessly."

"No, that's not what I meant!" He groaned, the thoughts of fairies and other magical beings thrown out of his mind. "I meant that it's so _obvious_ how you're way stronger than me."

She glanced up. The question was in her tongue but she couldn't say it out loud. She's been noticing she's relaxed around her new master. Speaking her thoughts, questioning his actions, and even questioning herself and everything around her. Maybe her master was really different after all.

He seemed to understand her look because he continued. "Think about it, Hinata. I just got a new power that I don't even know about, much less know how to summon it, and yet you probably have powers that you've known about longer than me. So to some degree you're way stronger than me, right?" She nodded slowly, as if it was hard accepting this reality. "So…don't call me master. Just call me by my name."

That was an odd request. But if her master asked so, then she must.

"I shall, Naurto."

He finally smiled, slumping against his chair.

"I can't believe that was so hard to do."

* * *

It's been a few days now and her master has yet to bring up the subject of the contract. He hasn't even tried out his power yet. Hinata felt that he was unease; ignoring the fact that he now has no soul, a magical power, and a familiar. It seemed as if he was trying to get back into things.

Trying to be normal.

"Hey Hinata, so what do you do when I'm not around?"

She looked up from reading a comic book—her master has recently introduced to her these books but they aren't really books, they told stories in drawings, color, and dialogue and she was left fascinated since then—and bit her lip.

"I usually just…wait for you, Naruto."

"Oh," he chewed thoughtfully before speaking up again, "What about going to the nearby theater to watch a movie? I bet you guys don't have theaters over where you are. Maybe you'll like to go to the comic book store? You're really into that comic book I gave you so maybe you'll want more. Or maybe we can go the arcade! Ever been to an arcade? It's pretty fun and we can—"

"Naruto," Hinata cut off, concern in her eyes, "are you okay?"

He stopped, mouth open to say something else ridicules and out of topic, and slowly closed it. Is he okay? Why wouldn't he be okay? He has a power now so, to some degree, he's like the avatar right? There's nothing wrong with that! And he has a badass sidekick! There's nothing wrong with that…

Oh, wait. He doesn't have a soul.

He began to chuckle and she flinched, the pain clearly echoed in his hollow laugh.

Is he okay? The past nights he hasn't been able to sleep. Maybe he was being out of proportion but he can't stop thinking about the fact that he's not normal. That every time he hears someone talking about their day, he can't help but think he can't relate because he has a power he doesn't even know how to use. That he's been thrust into this world that he always thought was fake. That he's still breathing knowing that he doesn't have a fucking _soul_. What does that mean? That he's not alive? He just can't wrap his head around it.

And usually he'll jump right into a situation that made him uneasy. But this was different. Where can he jump into? Where does he start? He vaguely knows what's happening to begin with.

What is he going to do?

"Naruto." He blinked and Hinata was right in front of him. She had her brows furrow and a frown was on her face. "Breathe."

And so he did. He took a big gulp of air and shuddered out a breath. His heart was racing and only then did he notice he was shaking.

"Why is this bothering me so much?" he whispered out. He felt vulnerable. "Why am I…scared?"

She didn't really know what to do. No, she did know. But did she have permission? " _Just call me by my name_." He trusted her. He wouldn't shut her down.

So she wrapped her arms around her and he did so as well. He hugged her tightly and he tried his best not to let out tears. He was nervous. She was concerned.

But she had an idea on how to help

* * *

Hiruzen sipped his tea and watched as the occasional passerby entered his shop and briefly looked at the items. He wasn't much concerned whether his shop had customers or not. He was already well off. He came into this world hoping to shower humans with the knowledge of his realm. But he soon realized no one blinked an eye at it, except the few die hard magical fans. It became a norm or a hoax to people and, to be frank, no one gave a damn.

So he almost spit out his tea when Hinata and Naruto came in. No, he already knew they were going to come by. One, he didn't expect it to be so soon and two, he wasn't expecting Hinata—one of the best Hyuuga descendents and with a rare power—to be wearing a Wonder Woman t-shirt.

Has she become one of them?

"Hey Grandpa Hiruzen." Naruto waved and he looked down. He wasn't his upbeat self.

"Hello Grand Old Wizard Hiruzen." Hinata, as always, nodded at him politely, respect clearly shown in her eyes.

What happened in the last few weeks?

* * *

"You're telling me that this whole time you," Hiruzen pointed at Naruto, "wanted to push aside the fact that now you have powers and become normal again and in trying to do so, you had a mental break down because you were too scared to confront the fact you did an incredible, stupid thing while you were drunk?"

"Well when you say it like that…"

Hiruzen sighed, the tea no longer calming his nerves. He closed the shop down immediately once Hinata pulled him to the side.

" _He hasn't been well. I think we're going to have to meet with The Kyuubi_. _"_

"Hinata, have you told him who The Kyuubi is?"

She shook her head, regret clearly shown.

"I completely forgot about that, ya know?" Naruto tried to laugh it off but stopped when he saw Hiruzen's glare.

"Hinata, please tell Naruto who The Kyuubi is. I'm going to make more tea."

Hinata turned to Naruto, clearly determined to do _something_.

"Naruto, The Kyuubi is one of nine demons that control some regions of our realm. They're sort of like protectors and watch over their lands. The Nine Demons, otherwise known as The Bijuu's, have the position of powers close to Gods. Nearby villages and clans celebrate their existence and sometimes offer sacrifices as a way of thanking them."

"Like human sacrifices…?"

"Some clans do that, some do not. The Bijuu's have, to some degree, power of their own. They are old and have protected these lands ever since our realm was created. At times, people would travel from the ends of our realm to reach their temples to beg for some kind of power or miracle. The Bijuu's will then look into the heart of that person and decide whether they are worthy of that power or miracle or not. But it's odd from all the Bijuu's, The Kyuubi took your soul."

"Why? Why is it weird?"

"How can I explain this? Contracts are, in a way, like that person going to their temples and specifically asking for some kind of power. A mad wizard found a way to make the contract work and connect to The Bijuu's. They didn't know what to do. They gathered around under a blue moon and discussed whether killing the man or not. But they realized that the mad wizard had already spread out hundreds of these contracts and soon, their requests will reach them. In order to keep the balance, The Bijuu's decided to follow along but with the price of selling their soul.

"Many became wary of it but the fearless ones continued on, lusting for the power given by The Bijuu's. Every time someone signs a contract, all The Bijuu's can look into the person's heart and decide whether they are worthy and who would grant their power. However, some of The Bijuu's became corrupted because in granting people power, their name spreads and in doing so, so does their control and power. The Kyuubi, however, had stopped taking requests because he saw how it corrupted his brother's and sisters."

"So it's odd he was the first one to snatch your soul," said Hiruzen, coming up from behind him.

Naruto slightly jumped and smiled weakly.

"Okay so, this deity or whatever—this _God_ —has my soul. You said he saw the corruption these contracts had so why did he step in? What did he gain from this?"

Hinata shook her head, confused as well.

But Hiruzen kept a stoic face on. He knew the reason why The Kyuubi took his soul. He knew and he couldn't bring himself to tell them. He purposely dragged them into this situation so they can help fix what was breaking in their realm.

A poor attempt to save their world, so to speak.

If only he can tell them. He watched as they both began to strategize on what to do next. He slowly turned and saw a fox staring at him from the front door. The fox's eyes narrowed before disappearing in a blink of an eye.

It was time to visit their realm.


	3. Iyatora

"Okay, so the plan is to meet up with this Kyuubi and ask him to return my soul and then I'll be back to normal, right?" Naruto frantically searched for his boxers but he can't remember if he washed his last few pairs or not.

"Well, yes, hopefully." Hinata can only watch as her master threw his clothes everywhere. "I've never heard of a case where a Bijuu returned the soul and ended the contract. Hopefully he is merciful and hears our pleas."

"Yeah, hopefully," he breathed out. Fuck it; he's going to have to go with only the pair he's wearing right now and his frog ones. He zipped up his bag and turned to Hinata, a large smile on his face. For the first time since the ordeal, he felt confident and hopeful that things can return the way they were. It just sucks that if The Kyuubi does grant his plea, it means Hinata leaving.

He shook his head. He'll think about it later.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he headed towards his door.

"Yes, Naruto."

He looked her up and down. She did away with her comic book t-shirts and was now wearing a fitted lavender shirt with shorts. She had straps on her legs with pouches of who knows what. Were they going off to battle or something? Maybe his orange t-shirt and black jeans were a horrible choice then.

"So, where are we off to now that we decided to go off on our own adventure?!" He stepped outside his apartment but turned around when he didn't hear Hinata follow. He cocked his brow and she simply smiled. She closed her eyes and whispered something under her breath. She held out her hand and a sheathed sword manifested out of air. He gasped, awe shining in his blue eyes, and watched as she unsheathed it. The handle was gold and twisted with a head of a lion on top and the blade glistened in its silver color.

" _Let the gates of Iyatora open for I am its servant,_ " she began to say, her eyes still closed. A sudden gush of wind pushed him back inside and he jumped when he heard his door shut. " _I bring forth a guest and plea you give him your blessing. Open your gates, Iyatora, for I have returned_." She slashed the air and opened a portal.

He stared at it in awe and watched as she finally opened her eyes. She turned to him and offered her other hand.

"Let's go, Naruto," she said with a smile.

"Let's start your journey."

* * *

If Naruto can describe this place called Iyatora is: magical. The streets were bustling with cars dwarfs drove to carriages being pulled by what looked like lions with wings. The venders yelled out offers to items he can't wrap his mind around and he's seen at least a million fairies by now. He wanted to look at the shops—if they were anything like Grandpa Hiruzen then he was sure he was in for a ride—but Hinata kept reminding him that they had a long way to go.

"We have to go to Konoha. Konoha is the village the hosts The Kyuubi's temple. Hopefully the residents will understand and let us through."

"What do you mean?" He tried to fall into step with her but the town they teleported on was so busy he can barley move around.

"Well," she paused before grabbing his wrist and pulling him to an alley, "Konoha is known to keep their gates shut to visitors. People think they're stingy and try to keep The Kyuubi's power to themselves but I think otherwise."

"So, is that why we're hiding?"

"It's something that's not talked about. If people find out we're heading to The Kyuubi's temple they might try to tag along."

"Why is that bad?" He scratched the back of his head, eyes closed in thought. "It won't be bad to have a group, right? To fight off the bad guys."

"Naruto," She looked at him with a known glint in her eyes, " _they_ might be the bad guys."

"Oh." He blinked. "What would I do without you?"

She smiled. "That's why I'll be your guide. I am your familiar after all. We also have to do something about your power…"

They went back to the busy streets and he snapped his fingers, eyes wide.

"I completely forgot about that!" He looked at his hands with wonder, as if something magical happened to them. "I wonder what kind of power I have."

"Maybe something with teleporting?" she suggested.

"Why do you say that?"

"Remember when you were in your living room and the next second you were in your room? That's not normal, Naruto."

"Oh," he giggled out of embarrassment. "I thought that was a dream."

She laughed, holding onto her sides as her laughter carried over the loud sounds of the street. She watched as everyone turned to look at her and she stopped.

"Let's get going, Naruto. We'll figure out a way to bring out your power."

He watched as she hurried past the people. For one, that was the first time he heard her laugh like that and he decided he liked the sound of it. Two, why was she trying to run away? Kind of like she was trying to hide herself.

He wondered if she was hiding something from him and herself too.

* * *

"She's here."

The statement echoed off the dark room. The only candles lit did little to provide light. There were movements here and there but it all stilled when they heard the man say those words. Everyone turned to look at the person sitting at the throne. Made up of his enemies' bones, he settled into his seat, a sinister smile on his face. He tied up his black hair and snapped his fingers. At once, eight figures kneeled before him.

"The time has come," his deep voice trembled with excitement, his eyes wild and eager, "for us to shine. She's run away for such a long time but now that she's here, we won't let her leave. She's the last remaining piece to this puzzle. Only then," he paused, looking over the people kneeled, "only then would we be able to take full control of The Bijuu's and this world.

"Pain."

Pain stood up, his purple, black ringed eyes staring at the man. "You know what you must do. Bring her back alive."

"Yes, as you wish my lord."

"I'm going to go too."

The voice came from the back and his green eyes glowed in the darkness.

The man chuckled. "Why do you wish to go, Gaara?"

Gaara smiled demonically.

"I want to see this Grim Reaper myself."


	4. The Demise of Konoha

"So where are we heading to?" Naruto's nose scrunched up. He breathed in too quickly and gagged. He covered his mouth and his eyes watered. Really, he preferred the dimly lit streets and sketchy looking business stalls than _this_!

"There's someone I know, someone I trust," Hinata spoke slowly, looking around the swamps. "Hopefully he's here."

She didn't really know where to go or how to start her master's journey for a normal life. She knew Konoha was a village secluded and very rarely let in visitors. Much less, she didn't know how to get there. The only person who she believed knew was the man who helped her many years ago. The tricky part, however, is that he had no concrete home or land.

" _If you ever come back, look for me in the swamps. I'll be there. I promise_."

Those words were spoken to her long ago and she clung close to them, in case she ever did come back. She never thought it'll be so soon. But she needed to help her master regain what he lost. Problem was where would he be?

"Hey Hinata…" Naruto stared wide eyed at… _something_. Its eyes were yellow with horizontal pupils. It lurked in the shadows but he can tell that whatever it was, it was huge. "Hey, Hinata, seriously, what the _fuck_ is that?!"

His shriek caused the beast to step into the few sun rays that cracked through the large trees.

Hinata turned as the beast made its presence known. She vaguely recalls her lessons about the mystical animals lurking within the different regions of her world. The swamps were a place that demons, ghouls, and disgraced beings lurked. But there were also a place of peace where frogs, fishes, forest spirits, and fireflies gathered around. This one was no different. The large frog started them down as they both gazed up with wonder.

"Naruto," she whispered, staring at the beast, "kneel down." She slowly kneeled, her knee sinking into the mud.

He followed suit, though a bit clumsier. He was at a loss of words. He had a frog once when he was younger but, fuck, that compared nothing to _this_.

The frog croaked and Hinata got an idea.

"A-Are you…one of the forest spirits?"

It croaked again.

"I ask for your guidance, forest spirit. I'm looking for Jiraya."

There was silence before the frog croaked again and began to move. Though huge in size, its steps were gentle, careful not to crush any animals underneath it. Hinata stood up and gestured Naruto to follow.

"So it can understand," he pointed to the frog, mouth agape.

"Yes. He's a forest spirit. They're kind of like The Bijuu but much less powerful. They help protect lands."

The frog led them to a small hut. Hinata thanked the frog and after a few seconds, Naruto sheepishly said his thanks as well. The frog left them to a rundown hut. It looked like it was decaying and could collapse in any second.

"So you trust this Jiraya person?" Naruto asked, following Hinata closely.

Hinata approached the hut, looking at its decaying walls. It looked like no one has lived here for centuries. Why would the frog lead them here? It didn't seem like anyone was living here.

"It's more than just trust…" she hesitated, her brows furrowing. Unwanted memories from that night surfaced. ' _He saved my life_ ,' she wanted to say but she just didn't feel comfortable enough to share that part of her. It was a part of her that she tries to bury as deep as she can. Unfortunately, looking for the person whose bringing back those memories is proving hard to bury deep as of now.

He watched as she looked around, confliction in her eyes. He knew there was something more than what Hinata has told him about her. Although he was really tempted to shake it out of her, he knew that in order for her to trust him he has to give her space. They were going on this journey together, as a team, and they won't be able to get to this so called Kyuubi if he gets on her bad side. Rather make friends with his familiar, right?

Suddenly the ground began to tremble and Hinata moved closer towards Naruto. She summoned her sword and stared as the trees and bamboos began to shake. Birds began to cry as they flew overhead. Whispers of fear filled their ears.

"H-Hinata, what's going on? Is another big frog coming?"

"I don't think so, Naruto…" She readied herself as she felt the presence come closer straight ahead.

The trembling stopped and it grew quiet. It was uneasy and the atmosphere felt heavy. A large rusty red frog fell right in front of them causing them to fall back from the immense crash. The large frog wielded a sword as it glared down at them.

"Who dares looking for me? The Great Jiraya of the Frogs! Seal Master of Iyatora! Grand Ruler of—"

"J-Jiraya?" shouted Hinata, squinting since the sun was hitting her eyes.

"Well I can't believe…" he chuckled to himself. He jumped and landed gracefully in front of them.

"You've come back, Hinata." He smiled tenderly at her as he bowed slightly.

She hesitated slightly before bowing in return.

"Yes, I have."

* * *

"So what brings you home, darling? I recall from last time you vowed to never return." He turned on the stove. Rusty was it was, Jiraya trusted it to heat up his exotic tea mixes. He took out a scroll and said a few words. A pot popped into existence as well as a bag of water and a small container of different colored flowers.

"I know," whispered Hinata. "But I didn't come back because I wanted to." She turned to Naruto who was still looking around the luxurious home.

"Ah…" He turned to look at the young man as she set up the tea. "You're on the job?"

"Yes. That's why I came looking for you. My master sold his soul and wishes to have it returned to him."

"He wants to cancel the contract?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "That's unheard of! Those who sign it fully know what they want from it. Power, fame, and riches. It's all the same! Curse the crazed man who created this. Where's he from? Mekleotria? Priavilar? Oh wait, is he a bastard from Eccarath?"

"No, he's from the universe Earth. A human."

"A human?!" he exclaimed, eyes wide. "How did a _human_ get a hold of one of the contracts?"

She shushed him and quickly turned to look at Naruto.

He was being entertained by the fish tank with tadpoles in them.

"Wait, is Old Man Hiruzen in that universe…?" Hearing her nonexistent response answered him clearly. "I knew he would cause trouble. That crazy old man! I told him not to do it but did he hear me? No, he didn't! The consequences would he nigh if it landed on the wrong hands!"

"But it didn't." The pot was boiling at this point. She poured herself and Jiraya a cup of tea. She set aside a cup for Naruto, just in case he wanted to try something from this world. "My master wants his soul back. He wants his normal life back. That's why I'm travelling to Konoha to help him achieve his goal."

Jiraya sipped his tea, staring at the young man. He seemed simple but Jiraya saw a fire inside Naruto's heart. A fire that can most likely burn out the horrendous rebellion that's happening right now.

Jiraya cracked a smile. So now he understood why Hiruzen gave Naruto the contract. He wondered if Hiruzen saw something in the future. A chance, perhaps, to bring back peace in Iyatora. That chance can be Naruto.

"Hey guys, do these tadpoles bite?" Before anyone can answer his question, Naruto stuck his finger into the tank. Immediately all the tadpoles latched onto his finger and he wailed, falling back and shaking off the ones that stuck. "Get them off of me! GET THEM OFF OF ME!"

Well maybe they're fucked. Maybe.

* * *

After drinking some tea and Hinata placing a bandage around Naruto's finger, they all gathered around the living room. While the hut looked disastrous outside, the inside looked well made and taken care of.

"So tell me your plan again, Hinata." Jiraya took out a map of Iyatora and placing it in the middle.

"We want to get to Konoha to visit the Kyuubi's temple. But it'll be hard to get through because Konoha is known for keeping their gates closed."

"That's very true. My sources have said that the last time someone tried to cross they were shot down."

Naruto shivered. He _definitely_ didn't want to be shot down.

"I was wondering if you knew of another route?" questioned Hinata, staring at Jiraya's thoughtful face.

"Konoha is a bit tricky," he trailed off, thinking hard. "They have brilliant and powerful people living there. The Nara Clan being one of them. The surrounding premises have traps if not powerful illusion spells to stop the outsiders from going in."

"Why is Konoha so wary of outsiders?" wondered Naruto, squinting at the map. "Why are they going the extra mile to keep people outside?"

"A long time ago Konoha was attacked," recounted Jiraya. "Now what I'm about to tell you, no one knows but a select few. So you _must_ keep it a secret. Your life depends on it." Hinata and Naruto gulped but nodded none the less. "Good. Now before you were born, Hinata, many years before, there was a young man born with a great power." Jiraya gave Hinata a knowing glance. ' _A great power that you have as well_.' She looked away. "This young man believed he had a right to control Iyatora and his first step was to bring down The Bijuu."

"Wait," interrupted Naruto, "Aren't The Bijuu like gods or something?"

"Yeah, The Bijuu's, to some degree, are gods. They're demigods. So it would make sense to bring down such a powerful creature to make your name known and to be feared. The closest place to this young man that housed one of the Bijuu was Konoha. Back then, Konoha welcomed every visitor. Their gates were never closed. This young man waltzed right in with the intent to kill off this Bijuu."

"But that's ridicules!" Naruto gripped his hair. This was getting intense. "Hinata told me that they're really powerful. Like super powerful! What kind of power did this man have to have that kind of confidence?!"

"Let me continue," with Jiraya's glare, Naruto grumbled out, "Shitty old man," but let Jiraya resume. "The young man went to the temple and asked to see Kyuubi himself. By this point, Kyuubi saw the ill intent in this man's soul. He immediately warned the leader of Konoha. A large group of warriors surrounded the young man. Enraged that he was denied by the Kyuubi, he started to kill the residents of Konoha." Naruto's eyes widened and Hinata gasped. "One by one, with his power, he killed mothers, warriors, children, and infants. One by one, the young man would look back to the temple and yell, 'If you come down from the heavens, I will stop my massacre!'"

"Kyuubi, angry and hurt that his people were being killed, came down from heaven. The young man ran towards The Bijuu and struck him." Jiraya paused; watching as both Hinata and Naruto leaned forward, begging him to continue. "And for a second, the Kyuubi fell…

Dead."

"The Kyuubi…" started Naruto, eyes wide and his heart racing.

"…dead?" finished Hinata, staring at her hands with fear.

"Yes, the Kyuubi fell dead." Jiraya leaned back, thinking back to when they told him this story. "But you know what happened? They said that a bright light came down from the sky and straight to the Kyuubi's chest. The Great Bijuu was given a second chance of life. He roared a mighty roar and blasted the young man out of his village. After all, the young man was weak against the Kyuubi's mighty fire. Kyuubi ordered the village to close its gates forever and retreated back into the heavens.

"And so, that's why they're scared to open their gates. They don't want another massacre," finished Jiraya.

"But we're not evil!" yelled Naruto, standing up and waving his hands around. "We have no intention to kill! I just want my soul back!"

"Kyuubi isn't a permanent residence. The occupants of Konoha get to decide majority of the time who goes in and who doesn't," retorted Jiraya, annoyed at Naruto's outburst. "Second, even if you do go in there's still a chance Kyuubi will say no to having your contract broken."

"But why?!" whined Naruto. "That Kyuubi doesn't get anything with having my soul!"

'Well,' thought Jiraya, 'The Kyuubi can do _that_ to Naruto…but he wouldn't…would he?'

Jiraya looked from Naruto, who was pacing around shouting about their chances of going in, to Hinata who stayed still ever since revealing that the Kyuubi died. He grimaced, unsure if it was a right choice to say the story or not. But it was too late now. They had to know what was coming. And according to his sources, there was movement.

This time, he won't be too late.

"The young man…" cautioned Jiraya, staring at both young adults, "is still alive."

Hinata gasped, a tremble taking over her body. Naruto stopped, staring at Jiraya.

"The man is still alive? He must be super old then! Wait, does he still want to kill The Bijuu's?"

Jiraya held up his hand, cutting Naruto's rambling.

"The man is still alive, old, but alive. And his plan is still at works." Naruto gulped. Such a dangerous man is roaming around in Iyatora? "But he learned his lesson from that day. He's gathering others like him."

"Others?" Hinata finally asked her brow furrowing.

"Yes, others like _him_." Jiraya stood up, a hardened look in his gaze. "If you guys wish to travel to Konoha, you _must_ be careful. I'll give you my best advice to get through to see the Kyuubi but there's no guarantee. I'll recommend you to someone I trust and know to join you in your journey." Jiraya turned to look at Hinata. "Be on guard.

They are coming."

* * *

"Jiraya sent word, Lord Fugaku." The woman gave the small piece of paper to her lord.

Fugaku read the paper carefully before standing up abruptly. "Thank you." He waved her off and he turned towards the door at the back of his throne room. He stepped out to the night and tried to collect his thoughts. Jiraya was an old friend and he knew that this was an opportunity to bring _him_ back. No one else was destined to do this but his youngest son.

Fugaku found him meditating in his mother's garden. Mikoto always did enchant her garden with tranquility.

"Sasuke."

The young man opened his eyes, red blood like the moon.

"Yes, father?"

"Your time has come to fulfill your destiny. Bring back your brother.

Dead or alive."


	5. His Power and Promise

"What did you want to talk about, Naruto?"

Jiraya and Naruto were sitting on the porch watching Hinata go through some basic fighting moves before she summoned her sword and practiced against a tree trunk. It was blazing hot in the swamps and while inside the house was cooler, Naruto wanted to watch Hinata fight. He's never really seen her in action—and he hoped he never will be because, really, how can he help her with a fight when she can move like _that_. So he decided to bring up his power that he has yet to discover to Jiraya. He seemed like he knew what he was doing and Jiraya probably had a faintest idea on how to help him. Naruto didn't want to stand on the sidelines like he was now.

"I haven't figured out my power yet." He looked at his hands, brows furrowing. "There was just this one time where I teleported I guess?"

Jiraya hummed in thought, closing his eyes in concentration. "We can't look at your contract because the Bijuu who has your soul has that one only copy. Usually once you sign the damn thing, you feel the power in you. You haven't felt it?"

"No?" Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Is that bad?"

"Jiraya," huffed out Hinata, stopping her training. "May I say something?"

Jiraya smiled warmly, gesturing her to continue.

"Naruto is different because he hasn't had a reason to use his power. He's not in danger compared to the other people who have signed it."

"That does make sense," agreed Jiraya, looking at Naruto. "You see, usually people get these contracts because they're in a battle or at a point where they're going to fight. You, on the other hand, haven't had a reason to do so. The best way, perhaps, to trigger your power is by forcing it out of you."

"What…do you…mean?" Naruto didn't like the way Jiraya was looking at him. There was evil intent in his gleaming eyes and his smile was wider. Was that just a cold breeze right now?

"Jiraya, what are you planning to do?" Hinata's sword disappeared in a puff of smoke and she approached the duo.

"Hinata darling, excuse me but I might have to take this boy to the canyons."

"The canyons?" asked Naruto and Hinata at the same time.

Jiraya stood to his full height and bit his thumb. He whispered a few words before slamming his hands on the ground.

"Yeah and I might need some back up just in case."

* * *

"You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me!" screamed Naruto as he struggled against Jiraya's grip on his arm.

Hinata stared on in concern. Her master was human after all and them being so frail, he could easily break if one little thing goes wrong. She won't have his blood on her hands especially since he's brought no harm to her. He's let her speak her mind freely and the only command he's given her so far is to call him by his name.

She wished no ill to come to this man at all.

"So we're here to see this brat fall to his death?" croaked out a medium size orange frog.

"Brother, don't be so mean!" whispered out another medium size yellow frog.

"Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, you're here because you can fit perfectly in this large drop," responded Jiraya, stepping towards the edge with a screaming and squirming Naruto. "Don't tell your dad I summoned you guys, okay?"

"As long as you give us snacks, we won't say a thing!" Gamatatsu smiled fondly at the idea while his older brother rolled his eyes.

"Alright! Hopefully this works…" The last part was said in a whisper and Naruto turned to look at Jiraya fearfully, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"What did you just sa—"

Jiraya shoved Naruto over the edge and everyone can only watch and listen as the young man screamed as he fell down.

* * *

His body buzzed with adrenaline as his scream got caught in his throat. He coughed briefly before turning his head to look below him. Darkness was all he saw and he really didn't know what else to think.

Blank. Blank. Nothing.

He felt numb as he can only watch the sky get smaller and smaller. He closed his eyes and a memory sprang to his mind

" _Hey Naruto do you know what makes a person strong?" His mother came into his room, flexing her arms and wearing her traditional grin._

" _Uh, someone who can lift a bunch of weights?" He shrugged, lips twisting in confusion._

" _No," she sang out, grabbing the doorknob, "it means you're willing to face your demons. So don't you ever be scared to do it! Don't be like your dad!"_

He wasn't even trying to figure out how to get out of this. His mom was right. He was terrified right now. But the idea of not even _trying_ …

How could he give up so easily?!

He started to feel _something_ running in his veins.

He was Naruto fucking Uzumaki!

He felt light and heavy at the same time.

He was going to get out of this to see his parents again!

His eyes snapped open, determined, and teeth gritting. He was going to get out of this!

HE'S A FUCKING BADASS!

He disappeared right before he hit the ground.

* * *

"Jiraya," squeaked out Hinata, peeking over the edge. "He's not screaming anymore…"

"Yeah. But he hasn't hit the ground either." Hinata turned to look at him sharply and he began to sweat. "Not that I was going to wait till he died! I-I'm just waiting until he gets halfway then—" He stopped, eyes wide and looked over the edge. "What the hell just happened?"

"What?" Hinata looked over the edge as well, trying to see what Jiraya was looking at within the darkness. "What happened?"

"He…disappeared." Before he dropped Naruto, he made sure to put sensory tags leading all the way to the bottom so he can keep track how far down Naruto was going. But his energy just disappeared.

"Change of plans. Gamakichi, come down with me to find that brat. Gamatatsu, stay here with Hinata and help her scout for that brat up here. I don't know where he went but—"

Suddenly Naruto appeared behind them, slamming an orb onto the ground. An explosion of wind surrounded him and everyone had to plant their feet firmly on the ground so they won't topple over the cliff. Naruto stood tall, breathing heavily and his hands shaking.

"I-I did it!" he exclaimed weakly before falling over.

"Naruto!" Hinata ran over to his body, crouching down to touch his forehead. He was hot but not feverish. His breathing was becoming steady and he didn't seem to be in any immediate danger.

"Damn, this kid keeps surprising me." Jiraya stood behind Hinata, cupping his chin in thought.

"What kind of power does he wield, Jiraya?" Hinata looked at him, brows furrowing in confusion.

Jiraya cracked a smile.

"He has _orbing_."

* * *

"This is all I have about orbing. If you read these scrolls and take notes— _are you listening to me, you brat_?!" Jiraya threw one of the scrolls to Naruto's head. The man in question, not paying attention at all to Jiraya, cried out when the heavy item hit him _hard_.

"What the hell is your problem, shitty old man?" yelled Naruto, turning around angrily and rubbing the spot that got hit.

Jiraya huffed out and walked right next to Naruto. Jiraya looked out the window and saw what got the young man distracted. It was Hinata who was talking to his summons before they disappear. She was ready to continue their journey and, within this swamp, she looked so carefree. A small smile graced her lips at something Gamatatsu said.

"Oh, I see," crooned Jiraya, a sleazy smile on his face. "You like what you see?"

"What? _No_!" Naruto shook his head, blushing out of embarrassment. "It's not that. It's just…this is really happening. This whole journey is a risk to both our lives. The thing that bothers me the most right now is that…I'm a burden." Naruto looked away from the window and sat down on the leather sofa.

Jiraya looked at Naruto, curious to what he meant. "How are you a burden?"

"Look at Hinata!" With his exclamation, his eyebrows rose, hands waving wildly as he began to explain, "Hinata is this badass chick with badass super moves and is clearly _strong_. And me? I have this power called orbing that I don't even know how to use. How can I catch up to her when I'm way down _here_." To emphasize, he slammed the floor with his fist. "I don't want her to risk her life for me. I don't want her to _die_ for my sake."

Jiraya stayed quiet, not expecting that response. He can see why Naruto would feel overwhelmed and even a bit worried. It was a selfish request to go ask the Kyuubi to return his soul and Hinata was putting her life on the line to fulfill his request. He can see why but…

"With that mindset, you're always going to be dead last," muse Jiraya, his voice deep and his eyes looking beyond the window, beyond the mountains, into the heavens above them, "But if you really want to walk alongside her, then make it happen. You don't want her to protect you all the time? Become stronger so then you both can work together to protect each other. Easy." Jiraya flicked his eyes to Naruto, who sat frozen with eyes wide.

"She'll help you," continued Jiraya, this time looking outside and seeing Hinata turning to him, flashing him a small smile, "She's the kind of person to help you in the smallest ways."

Naruto stood, looking outside as well and seeing Hinata waving at him, gesturing him to come outside and to start their trek to the Uchiha Clan or whatever that meant. Jiraya's words rang true and Naruto puffed out his chest.

He was determined to become the best and make the best out of this situation. He won't let Hinata be his shield. He'll become strong enough to stand his own ground.

He better fucking believe it.


	6. The Secret Agenda

"What's taking them so long?" One thing Sasuke absolutely hated was _tardiness_. He learned that being punctual or even arriving a bit early to his training sessions meant that he had more time to practice and perfect his moves. More time to become a better fighter and to fulfill his destiny bestowed to him at an early age. When his father approached him yesterday about a mission, he was excited. He will finally be able to bring back the person who cursed his family. He was ready to be praised for his accomplishment—he knew it will be accomplished because he was Sasuke Uchiha after all—and that all his hard work will be paid off. The only problem that arose from this was when his father also added that he'll be going with a _team_. People who will drag him down. He can't accept that.

Especially if they're _late_.

"Father, are you sure I can't go on this mission by myself?" gritted out Sasuke, his patience long gone.

"No. Jiraya specifically requested us. He's a long time friend of the clan and I will not let him down. The duo should be coming…hopefully." Fugaku sighed. Apparently the duo left almost three days ago and he was even finding it hard to keep his frustrations from showing. The swamps were not a faraway place from where the Uchiha Clan resides. Between the swamps and the capital city, the Uchiha Clan lives in a very open plain with illusion spells surrounding them to keep them hidden. Ever since _that_ attack, they created strong illusion spells so it'll be harder to break from.

Nonetheless, Fugaku, Sasuke, and a few other Uchiha guards stood at the entrance of their residence waiting for the duo to arrive. It was almost dusk and they began to wonder if, maybe, the duo were lost or got caught up with the wrong people.

Right when they were about to return, they felt an energy enter their boundary. Turning on their Sharingan, they sighed when they saw two energy beings running towards them. The only reason they knew that was the duo Jiraya sent was because one of them was a Hyuuga. They had their own signature energy much like the Uchiha since they're descendants of the god who created Iyatora.

But they knew better than to bring up her heritage. What happened to the Hyuuga Clan was a tragedy.

The Uchiha knew of that pain too well.

~x~

"You seem to be tired from your journey. If I may ask, what took you both so long?" Fugaku gave the blond man a jar of water. The young man chugged the water as if his life depended on it and, for a second, Fugaku swore he saw the young man's spirit leave his body.

"Many pardons, Lord Fugaku, but we got caught between the forest guardians and the eagles who roam these plains. It was a bit difficult to persuade them we meant no harm." Hinata bowed as low as she can until she heard Fugaku ask her to stand up once more.

They were currently in his throne room with Sasuke, or Hinata assumed it was he, with a few of the elders. A woman stood beside Fugaku, watching every movement with suspicion. Hinata believed she was the matriarch of the Uchiha Clan. Hinata couldn't blame her. This family suffered the same fate as hers but there were still some of them left alive.

Hers? She didn't quite know.

"That is beside the point," boomed out Sasuke, his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl present on his face. "I'll ignore the fact that you came late—"

"Sasuke, watch your tone!"

Sasuke ignored his father's accusation and continued, "But do not weigh me down when it comes to this mission."

"Hey!" Naruto suddenly regained his energy and glared at Sasuke. "What do you mean weigh you down? You're helping us get to Konoha! You're making it seem like this is bigger than it is!"

Fugaku stared down at Sasuke effectively shutting up his son. Recalling the conversation he had earlier with his father, Sasuke retired himself from the meeting and opted to let out some steam.

" _Jiraya requested an Uchiha to go along with the duo he's sending to us. I decided it'll be you to go along with them."_

" _Does it have something to do with Itachi?"_

 _Fugaku closed his eyes, preparing himself for the argument to come. "No."_

" _Then I have no interest. Let me continue my meditation."_

" _I am your father and Lord of this clan and you will hear me, son."_

 _Sasuke sighed and stood to his full height. "I have no intention to go if it means wasting my time."_

" _Do you remember the Hyuuga who became a familiar?"_

 _Sasuke remembered that tale well. The Hyuuga had an alliance with the Uchiha years ago and were close brethren as well. When the tragedy fell upon them, there was only word of a lone Hyuuga who managed to escape and was saved by Jiraya. The man himself came to the Uchiha Clan after saving the Hyuuga survivor and told them of his theory. That the there was a movement going on behind the scenes and its purpose was to overtake the Bijuu and control Iyatora. The rebellion was called The Akatsuki and the name was all too familiar to the Uchiha._

" _You know as well as all of us that your brother joined The Akatsuki."_

 _Sasuke was now interested. "Go on."_

" _If the Hyuuga was being chased by The Akatsuki there is a chance that she still is and they know that she came back. Your brother will be part of that chase."_

 _Sasuke began to smile now, a fire burning in his eyes and his fingers twitching._

" _So you want me to go help them with whatever task they have as well as hunt down my brother? Father, you are sly as always."_

" _The Uchiha Clan has a duty to help our allies. Hinata Hyuuga is what remains of our allied Hyuuga Clan and Jiraya is an old friend of ours. We cannot turn our backs to them. We also have a responsibility to rid evil from Iyatora. One of them being the Akatsuki. We cannot let them become a bigger threat than they already are. On the other hand, your brother committed a horrendous crime. He must pay for his undoing by the hands of none other than another Uchiha."_

 _Fugaku turned his back, beginning to walk back to the main house. "You know your duties now, Sasuke. Fulfill them._

" _It is your destiny to do so."_

 _~x~_

"What the fuck was his problem?" Naruto sat cross legged at the foot of the bed, eyes closed in thought and a scowl on his face. "He's an asshole."

Hinata said nothing as she stared at her hands. Her brows were furrowed and slowly a frown began to form on her face. When he heard nothing about his insult, Naruto turned to see Hinata staring at nothing in particular with confliction shining in her eyes. Ever since leaving the swamp, there was something amiss about her. She was too quiet. Not that she was already but at least she was listening to what he was saying. But now she seemed so far away and he can't reach her.

His lips twitched.

He was done holding back. Naruto Uzumaki was a man who was direct with his words. He did not falter when it came to expressing his thoughts. Guess he still needed to work on his self control, huh?

"Hinata, you've been awfully quiet ever since leaving shitty old man Jiraya…" He got up, stretching and walking around the room. Damn, he got nervous all of a sudden. "Did he do something to you?"

She turned to look at him, pacing about and staring at the paintings, avoiding her all together. Has she been that obvious?

"Ah…no he didn't, Naruto. No need to worry about me."

He turned to look at her and saw that the smile she wore didn't reach her eyes.

"What's wrong?" This time, he stared right at her. His eyes locked with hers and she wished she can look away but hearing the concern in his voice made her feel…weird. Vulnerable. She wasn't used to this. She's been by herself for a long time. She had no right to burden her master with concerns of her personal life.

"N-Nothing!" she shrieked out, standing up. Her hands were clenched into fists by her side and her shoulders shook. Oh no, her eyes were burning. Suddenly she was reminded of so many unwanted things. And his _eyes_. Why was he so concerned over her? He shouldn't be! She was strong! She didn't need him. She didn't want his concerns.

She was afraid to get close to him after all.

"Excuse me," she whispered, leaving the room quickly and shutting the door behind her. Naruto stood still for a long time, his eyes wide and unmoving from the door Hinata just left. Did he say something wrong? Why did it look like she was about to cry?

"Fuck," he groaned out, squatting and gripping his hair. "Damn it! What did I do?"

~x~

" _What's wrong?"_

Hinata stopped walking, staring at the grass underneath her. The air was cold and goosebumps appeared on her arms. She shivered.

" _What's wrong?"_

"Why…" A few tears fell from her eyes. As cold as she was, for a second, his concern warmed her heart. His words felt genuine and raw. But she couldn't forget why she was here with him. She couldn't forget the massacre of her clan or how much of a failure she was.

She couldn't forget the curse she carries with her and the disaster that brings with it.

"I'm sorry," she cried out, wiping her eyes furiously. Sorry for what? To who? To herself or Naruto? That she couldn't bring herself to create a friendship because she was terrified. Because she was weak. Who was she apologizing to?

Her father? Uncle?

"Brother Neji…"

The sound of birds crying caught her attention. She slowly walked towards the sound and found herself near a large clearing. There was a man in the middle of it, lightening dancing on his hands. The night sky was clear tonight and the light from the many other galaxies, stars, and moons lit up the clearing. Trees were obliterated all over and she gasped, not expecting this kind of damage.

The man turned to her and his bloody eyes stared her down.

"Hyuuga," he whispered the lightening disappearing. "I didn't feel you." He blinked and his eyes were back to black.

"Sasuke…" Suddenly remembering her manners, she bowed quickly. "Sorry for intruding. I will leave now."

"Wait."

She stopped and watched as Sasuke stared into her.

"Don't be a burden. Tell that other idiot as well. I plan to complete this mission and I don't need anyone dragging me behind."

His tone was icy and his eyes were glaring. Suddenly she recalls Naruto's rant.

" _He's an asshole."_

Maybe it wasn't in her place to speak up.

" _I meant that it's so obvious how you're way stronger than me."_

But there's one thing Naruto taught her so far.

That there was nothing wrong to speak your mind.

"Sasuke," hesitated Hinata but Naruto's encouraging smile popped into her head and encouraged her to keep going. "We're beyond capable to complete this journey without you. So please refrain from insulting us." She nodded at him and began to walk away. "Goodnight."

Sasuke hummed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who would have thought Hyuuga had the guts?"

~x~

"I can't believe I got stuck with _you_ , yeah." The blond man glared at the young man walking ahead of him.

"I'm not so thrilled either. I would have preferred coming into this area alone."

"It's quicker to cover ground like this. Boss just didn't care and paired everyone at random." The blond man huffed in annoyance.

"Deidara, if it bothers you so much then _leave_." The young man turned giving his companion a nasty glare. He wished for silence but, unfortunately, he knew his partner was far from being quiet.

"Gaara, my man, you don't understand. I want to get this Hyuuga as quick as possible so we can _really_ start the process of our art, yeah." Deidara smiled, throwing his arms up in the air. "It'll be marvelous! Hopefully they're in this city."

Ahead of them was a city that glowed from the florescent lights and bustled with merchants and tourists. The loud music from clubs and shouts from the vendors were heard from here. It was a popular place for travelers to rest. Gaara recalls how the man behind Akatsuki planned it all. They didn't know why the Hyuuga returned and had no idea where she was heading. But at some point she was going to have to cross the capitals of each region of Iyatora. It was the only way to cross the main roads into other regions.

Gaara hoped that they were the lucky pair that captured the Hyuuga. He wanted to test out his powers against her. And what better way than using it against someone who was trained to control and enhance it for years?

"Welcome to the city of Moni, Gaara. Let's hunt down that Hyuuga."

With devilish smiles and an agenda to better Iyatora, the Akatsuki began their trek towards the gates of the city.


	7. The City of Moni

"Orbing can be very powerful if mastered to its full potential. At the beginner level, the wielder can summon elemental items such as fire, wind, water, and earth. As the wielder begins to become familiar with summoning orbs with elemental items, they can begin to summon complex materials such as people who've passed away (see chapter 5 for: Summoning the Dead and How to Do It), creatures from other universes (see chapter 3 for: Summoning Creatures Outside Iyatora), and creating worlds of their own (see chapter 6 for: The Creation of Worlds Through Orbs). All the while, the wielder must remember that it takes energy to manifest these items into the orbs and must be cautious on how often they use it."

Naruto stared blankly at the scroll Jiraya gave him before groaning and pulling his hair. "I don't fucking understand this! How did that shitty old man expect me to _understand_ this?!"

"Maybe he underestimated how much of a dumbass you are."

The snarky remark caused Naruto to stop walking and turn around slowly, his eyes narrowing into dangerous glints

"What the fuck did you say, duck butt?"

That comment caused Sasuke to unsheathe his sword and point it at Naruto.

"Say that again and I'll kill you."

Hinata sighed. Why were they fighting so much?

"Moni is just a few miles ahead of us," chimed in Hinata and saw the sun dipping below the mountains. She nodded. "It's best if we camp here tonight." They were walking ever since the morning and haven't rested. Even she was feeling worn out by the nonstop trekking.

"No, we keep going," commanded Sasuke, sheathing his sword and beginning to walk. "Like you said, Hyuuga, it's just a few miles ahead. We can get to Moni before midnight if we keep going."

"Hey, we're tired! Let's rest up!" shouted Naruto, glaring at Sasuke's retreating form.

"Let me remind you that you _won't_ drag me down. You lot can camp out here. I'm going to Moni."

Naruto was _furious_. He never met anyone as arrogant as Sasuke. He had no right to talk to them like trash. Who the fuck did he think he is? Only because he was the heir to his clan did not mean he can step all over them. _Especially_ Hinata! Naruto bets she's way stronger than that duck butt of a man!

"Hey!" screamed Naruto, making Sasuke stop. "Don't you fucking look down on _us_!" Naruto ran towards him, fist raised up high, and swung it towards the back of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke easily caught it, however. Naruto did not look away as Sasuke stared him down with the Uchiha Clan's signature Sharingan.

"Let me remind you, Naruto, that I not only have the Sharingan but I also have Danger Sense. I can feel when an impending danger is coming towards me. You will _never_ be able to land a hit on me." He chuckled, humor in his tone as he said the next part, "I doubt you can ever beat me in a fight to begin with."

"Stop it, you two!" Hinata didn't really like arguments much less when her master was involved. It was her duty to protect Naruto. She had to stop this before it gets out of hand. She grabbed Sasuke's wrist that was holding Naruto's fist and squeezed _hard_. "Let go of him."

Sasuke tried his best not to wince and let go. "Looks like you're just a weakling being protected by his familiar."

If there was one thing Naruto hated was taunting especially if the person doing it was trying to make the other person feel small. Naruto hated that kind of bullying tactic. The arrogance leaking off of Sasuke made his blood boil.

He was fed up with it.

Naruto opened his mouth to talk back when Hinata grabbed his wrist. It wasn't a tight hold like the one she used on Sasuke but it was gentle, her fingers caressing his skin.

"Naruto, it is best if you just let it go."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to walk down towards Moni. "Whatever. I'm going ahead."

"Hinata, I really hate this guy," sighed out Naruto, his body slumping.

"I know I can tell." She sighed out as Sasuke kept walking. "Don't let his words get to you."

Naruto turned to look at Hinata who was staring at Sasuke. She had a faraway look and she was frowning subtly.

"If you don't let them affect you, it won't mean anything."

She was right in a sense. But he also couldn't let go of the fact that Sasuke was walking all over them either.

"Thanks Hinata but I feel like I'm going to beat the shit out of this guy if he says something stupid again." Naruto chuckled. "Which, most likely, will happen very soon."

Hinata smiled and let go of his wrist. There was still a lot going on in her mind ever since leaving Jiraya's temporary home. She needed to let it go but the news shook her to the core. She had to keep going for Naruto, however. She'll have time to think about this during the night.

"I supposed we follow then." With that, she began to walk too.

Naruto stared as she walked ahead of him. She was distracted ever since leaving Jiraya's home. Since the little outburst she had, there was tension between the two. A wrench in their barley born friendship. He missed her small talks so much. She was the only thing he was familiar with in Iyatora. He didn't want to lose her.

He touched the spot where she held him only seconds ago. He began to walk behind her.

Oh how he missed her voice.

* * *

Moni was the capital of Acha and resided between Acha and Espia. According to the maps given to them by the Uchiha, Konoha was located just above Espia, in the region called Osmen. Moni was a tourist and popular city and was gifted the nickname, "Travelers City". Since it is a capital and acts as a checkpoint to cross to Espia, a lot of merchants and residents from all over Iyatora have to pass through here. The officials decided that might as well make some profit out all the people coming in and out and opened up shops with the latest technology, hotels that offered wonderful views, clubs and bars that thrived with interaction, and architecture made with marble, gold, or silver.

Naruto didn't really think such a city existed in Iyatora. But he was completely wrong.

"Do you have your identification, sir?"

Sasuke nudged him on the side and he nearly dropped the book he had in his hands. His palms were sweating and he looked everywhere else besides the goblin looking officer looking at his identification. Apparently humans from the realm Earth are not welcomed in Iyatora and they could be sent back and their memories will be erased. Naruto was a man with a quest and the Uchiha—though reluctantly—created a fake identification for Naruto.

He was never a good liar after all.

"Alright. Keep the line moving, feller!"

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and moved past the body guards towering over him and into the city.

"Let's get a hotel and rest for the night. Around noon, we'll leave and arrive at Espia's checkpoint same time tomorrow." Sasuke passed Naruto, purposely bumping into his shoulder, and walked towards the nearest hotel.

"I'm going to fucking kill him."

"I think something is bothering him." Hinata stood next to Naruto and motioned for him to follow after Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" Naruto quirked one brow.

"Well, it sounds like he has a lot of anger."

"He's redirecting it to the wrong people," snorted out Naruto.

"Maybe he doesn't know how to express his emotions."

"Let's see…" Naruto cupped his chin in thought. "Anger, douchebag, ass…no I think he's been expressing those _really_ well."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle a little.

"I think he just has layers to him."

"Layers?" Naruto smiled widely. "Like Shrek?"

Hinata turned to him, brows furrowing. "Shrek?"

"Yeah! It's a national treasure! Does Iyatora not have Shrek here?" Naruto grasped his chest, eyes closed in mock pain. "I am disappointed!"

Hinata full on laughed. "Your pop references from Earth are rather odd," she giggled out.

"When we get back, I'll show it to ya! It's going to be so much fun, ya know?" He playfully bumped his hips with her and, after a moment of hesitation, she did it back.

"But like I said," she continued, as if they didn't have a giggle fit just a few seconds ago, "maybe there's more to him than we think."

"You're too nice, Hinata."

They finally caught up to Sasuke and he sighed out, "Took you guys long enough," and walked inside the hotel, slamming the door behind him.

" _Way_ too nice," Naruto grumbled out, following a smiling Hinata into the hotel.

* * *

" _Hinata, can I talk to you for a bit?"_

 _She turned, following Jiraya inside the house. Naruto was currently under the shade of one of the trees taking a quick nap before leaving to the Uchiha's estate._

" _What's wrong, Jiraya?"_

 _He gestured for her to sit down and he sat across from her._

" _Hinata, I have to tell you this because you'll be in_ more _danger if I don't say a damn thing." He rubbed his face and he finally looked like his age. Old and tired. "There's an organization called The Akatsuki and they're after you."_

 _She didn't flinch from the news. However, the name did sound somewhat familiar. "Jiraya, I'm used to assassins tracking me down because of who I am." She looked outside the window, elbows resting on her knees, and her hands cupping her face. "I'm used to assassination attempts, kidnappings, and all the other horrible situations I was taught to invade every single one of them since I was a child." She turned to look at him once more. "Thank you for telling me." She stood up, assuming the conversation was over, but Jiraya gestured for her to sit back down._

 _His lips were formed in a straight line and his brows were furrowing._

 _There was more to it, then._

" _The Akatsuki," he began once she sat back down, "is an organization that would go to extreme lengths to accomplish their goal." His heart was racing. He didn't know whether to tell her the news or not. "They…" He coughed. She didn't have to know now. She'll be too distracted if he told her this news. There will be time for it later. "They are dangerous and strong. Unbelievably so. I don't know if they're after just your eyes or something more…" The implication made her shudder. "So be careful. Don't let your guard down. And remember, don't initiate the fight._

" _They can easily kill you."_

Moni was always busy but there was a certain time when the restlessness settled down and one was given a moment to breathe. That's why Hinata was walking down the street during the wee hours in the morning. The sun has yet to rise and the air was still crisp and cold. A few carriages, cars, and what not passed her by and there weren't many people out and about except the few who are preparing to open up shops. It was during this quiet time Hinata decided to try to distract her from the news Jiraya gave her. She just felt like there was more to the warning Jiraya told her. As if he was holding back from telling her something.

She's been so distracted ever since then and she felt terribly bad crying in front of Naruto the other night. He just wanted to help but what did she do? She almost had a mental breakdown in front of him and ran away to boot! What kind of familiar was she if she becomes worst enemies with her master?

But the way he looked at her…so caring and concerned. She stopped walking, pressing down on her chest.

"We can't be friends," she whispered. "Why am I feeling this way?"

She knew better than to get close to someone.

"Well, aren't we lucky?!"

The loud voice echoed off the empty street and Hinata turned around to see a young, blond man whose hair was tied up in a high pony tail. His bangs were covering one side of his face and he had a large smile. He wore a jacket that had red clouds on them and her eyes widened.

" _Hinata, you can spot The Akatsuki easily."_

"We found the Hyuuga!"

"Good," seethed out another person who stood beside the blond man. He was a bit shorter, his bloody red hair was wild, and his green eyes stared her down.

She suddenly felt a wave of killer intent hit her and she took an involuntarily step back. "Wh-what?" she stuttered out.

" _They have red clouds sewn in their clothes. And when you see that, Hinata—"_

"My name is Deidara!" The young man pointed proudly to himself and then to his companion. "His name is Gaara and we are—"

"—going to drag you back," Gaara finished through gritted teeth, a wild smile on his face.

" _Run."_


	8. Naruto and Sasuke vs Deidara

Naruto barged into Sasuke's room and looked around frantically. It was nearing morning and Naruto woke up suddenly. Maybe he was hungry or maybe he needed to pee but when he went to knock at Hinata's room to see if she wanted to talk—which was a bad idea cause he thought she was asleep but the heck with it—and she didn't answer, he forced himself in and found that she was gone.

So, the only logical place that _maybe_ she'll be in was in Sasuke's room. Maybe.

But seeing his annoyed looked at being awoken so early and no Hinata, his nerves begin to go haywire.

"What are you doing, you idiot?! It is early morning and I'm trying to rest for our journey ahead of—"

"Hinata's not in her room," cut off Naruto, eyes wide with panic. "I don't know where she is."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and got comfortable on his bed once more. "She's a Hyuuga. She'll be okay."

"A what?" Naruto has heard Sasuke call Hinata that for a while now but never found the opportunity to ask about it.

Sasuke sighed heavily. "A Hyuuga. It's her last name."

"Her last name…" repeated Naruto, wonder in his tone. Why didn't she ever tell him?

Hearing his silence, Sasuke sat up and stared at Naruto's curious gaze. "Did she never tell you?"

Sheepishly, Naruto responded, "No. Is it a secret or something?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Maybe it did scar her after all…"

"What?" Naruto asked in a hurry. "What scarred her? Is she okay?"

It wasn't Sasuke's place to tell someone else's story. That was up to Hyuuga to do it herself.

"Let me go back to sleep. She's probably training or—"

Suddenly there was a loud explosion down the street. Naruto ran to the window and opened it. Looking to his right, he saw smoke from around the corner. This did not feel good at all. Another explosion happened and the few people awake at this hour ran in a panic, screaming and tripping over each other.

"Sasuke, we have to check out what's happening!"

"That's none of my business."

Naruto gripped the frame of the window and gritted his teeth. Okay, he had enough!

He jumped on the bed and grabbed Sasuke around the collar of his shirt. Both young men stared each other down until another explosion and screams happened.

It wasn't the sound, however, that made them look towards the window.

It was the muffled scream of Hinata.

* * *

Deidara laughed as he flicked his hands towards Hinata's running form. The ground shook and trembled underneath him and a sudden shake caused Hinata to topple over. So far she's been invading Deidara's attack. From what she can tell, Dediara's power consists of creating earthquakes or at least creating some kind of seismic waves. However, Gaara has yet to make a move. He just simply stared as she tried to evacuate the nearby citizens.

She looked around and realized that Deidara caused the nearby electricity poles to block any kind of escape. The hotel was around the corner and she didn't know whether to call for help or not. She can use her family's signature visual power but…

She shook her head. She can do this without that and her other power.

She summoned her sword and poised to fight.

The cries of birds made her turn around and Sasuke easily destroyed the poles blocking her.

"Hinata!" Naruto ran to her side and grabbed her shoulders. He looked her up and down and sighed out of relief, his shoulders slumping. "Are you okay? What happened?"

All three of them turned to the Akatsuki members. Deidara was frowning.

"No one told us she was in a group, yeah."

"The Akatsuki…" whispered Sasuke. Lightening began to dance on his fingers and his Sharingan was activated. He dashed towards the duo ignoring Naruto's yell.

"Hey, are you Itachi's little brother?" Deidara smiled widely, placing his hands on the ground. "I'm going to have fun with you, yeah!"

Gaara suddenly raised his arm, stopping Deidara. His palm extended towards Sasuke's running form. Sasuke, on the other hand, was glaring at them, his hands with raw power raised to strike.

"Sand Wall."

The dirt underneath the concrete rose to a considerable height but Sasuke struck it anyway. The dirt sucked his hand in and Sasuke pulled back hard, jumping back to Naruto and Hinata.

"Deidara," commanded Gaara, staring at Hinata. "I'll take the Hyuuga and you take care of the other two."

Deidara raised a brow. "Where are you taking her, yeah? Are you planning on leaving me behind?"

"No." Gaara smiled, teeth suddenly looking sharp, and eyes wide with malice. "She's going to be my dummy for a while.

"Leader never said to bring her back with a few scars."

Gaara crumbled into dirt and a few seconds later emerged behind Hinata.

"Let's go, Hyuuga."

He grabbed her throat and they both disintegrated into dirt.

"Hinata!" Naruto looked around before settling on glaring at Deidara. "Where's Hinata?!"

"Oh?" Deidara slammed his palms together and watched with delight the buildings next to Naruto and Sasuke sway before plummeting towards them. "You should be more worried about yourselves than your dear Hyuuga, yeah!"

The collision echoed throughout the city of Moni.

* * *

Hinata was thrown onto concrete stairs leading up to a building. She coughed, gasping for air. The sudden transition of locations caught her extremely off guard. She didn't have time for that. This was serious. And if what Jiraya said was true, either she's going to be a captive or she's going to die.

She can't afford either.

She summoned her weapon once more and stood shakily. She looked around and noticed a cloud of smoke a mile or two away. Where were they? This place seemed more neighborly with the people opening their windows from their apartments to look down at them with curiosity and worry.

"As you can see," began Gaara, looking around at the people slowly coming out from their houses. "We're in a more populated area in Moni." His smile sent shivers down her spine. "We have families living there," he gestured to his left, "and there," he gestured to his right. "But most importantly." He pointed behind her and she turned around.

There, in bold letters, read **MONI'S GENERAL HOSPITAL**.

It finally dawned on her what he was going to do.

"Please," she begged. 'Forgive me, Naruto. While I do have a duty to protect you and fulfill your promise…I can't allow this.' "Just take me! Don't hurt others!"

"I used to think like that," he whispered before closing his hand into a fist. She heard a scream from the side and watched as dirt wrapped itself around a man. The man was pulled next to Gaara instantly and from the side a woman clutched onto a child as she cried.

"But then I realized in order to create a new Iyatora, people have to be sacrificed." Gaara stared at the man who struggled to get out the cocoon of dirt. Gaara turned to look at Hinata. Once again killer intent flooded the area and the nearby people screamed, running out from their homes.

"Please! I'm begging you! Take me! Leave him alone!"

Gaara hummed before caressing the guy on the face.

"No."

The man's body slumped and the dirt disappeared, dropping the unmoving body on the ground. Hinata couldn't look away from the dead body. Just with a touch that man died.

Was he…

"You seem startled. Have you never done this before?" Gaara kicked the body and smiled. "It's fun."

"What's going on here?" A nurse came out from the hospital and instantly regretted it when Gaara turned to look at him.

"Evacuate the hospital!" shouted Hinata, the nerves suddenly gone. She got into a stance. "I'll hold this fight here! Take the people far away and notify the officials of Moni that The Akatsuki are here!" When the nurse didn't move, Hinata turned to look at him, determination burning in her eyes. "Go!"

The nurse scrambled away, locking the door behind him.

"I don't know what happened so you can treat life this way," she declared, her heart racing but her mind determined. "But I will not let you hurt others!"

"What happened to the begging?" He raised his arms and small balls of dirt began to form around him.

"I don't have a choice now!"

With that, she ran towards him as the balls of dirt raced towards her.

* * *

Another building fell near them and they both jumped away. Naruto was panting hard. He wasn't used to this. He was barley moving out of the way! One small misstep and he can be squashed. Sasuke has tried to get near Deidara but the blond man kept moving the ground, making it hard to get near him.

"Sasuke, we need to work together," whispered Naruto, not moving his eyes away from Deidara. "There's no other way to do this."

"Yes, there is." Without looking at Naruto, Sasuke once again dashed towards Deidara, throwing small knives towards the man. Deidara flicked his wrist and the ground underneath Sasuke cracked, causing him to lose balance and jump away as a pole came crashing down. Deidara easily dodged the knives and laughed.

"You guys can't even get close to me, yeah!"

"Sasuke!" Agitated, Naruto ran to his side and grabbed his arm. "Listen to me! This isn't the time for you to be acting like an ass! We have to work together!"

"No, we don't." Sasuke yanked his arm away from Naruto and unsheathed his sword. "You'll just drag me down."

"Oh?" sang out Deidara, amused at seeing them bickering. "This makes things quite easy."

Sasuke dashed once again towards Deidara. The blond man waited till he was close and noticed Naruto running towards him as well. Deidara stomped his foot onto the ground and watched in delight as a piece of concrete shot up, causing Sasuke to fly towards Naruto. They collided hard and Naruto was sure his shoulder just popped. Sasuke groaned as they landed on the ground, holding onto his side.

"Ha! You guys will _never_ be able to touch me. My work of art will be complete soon, yeah!"

"What happened to that Danger Sense of yours?" mocked Naruto as he stood up shakily.

"There's so many senses going off I can't keep track," panted out Sasuke, wincing when he moved too quick.

"It looks like he can make earthquakes…" Naruto looked around before focusing on Sasuke. "If one of us distracts him the other can get close and land a hit."

"I. Don't. Care." Sasuke knew he can do this. He can accomplish this. He'll immobilize the enemy and force Deidara to tell him where Itachi is. He didn't need a handicap. He can do this _alone_.

He ran towards Deidara once again, sword drawn, and his senses firing. He felt the sudden wave to his left and right and he was too focused on those to notice the wave of concrete heading his way. The wave crashed on him and he fell back. What he didn't expect was for Deidara to be in front of him, a gun pointed to his forehead, and a devilish smile on his face.

"Checkmate, Uchiha."

Sasuke stared down his enemy. He refuses to die but in these seconds, he couldn't think of a way to get out of this. He couldn't _think_ at all. Anger flooded his veins and his Sharingan activated in instinct.

" _Big brother, where are you going? Can I come with you?"_

Sasuke's eyes widened.

 _Itachi chuckled, flicking young Sasuke's forehead._

" _You have to be a team player otherwise I can't take you."_

" _But I am!" whined Sasuke, pouting when his big brother gave him_ that _look._

" _That's not what mom said." Itachi stood to his full height and after a few seconds of contemplating, Sasuke nodded slowly._

" _Okay. We can be a team, big brother!" squealed Sasuke, jumping to hold his brother's hand._

" _Yes," whispered Itachi, looking at Sasuke fondly. "An awesome team."_

Why did those memories pop into his head? He was going to die and from all the things he wants to remember last, it was his brother's fond smile that appeared first.

He felt arms wrapping under his legs and around his neck and his eyes widened. He disappeared in front of Deidara right when he pulled the trigger. A sudden explosion of wind appeared in Sasuke's place causing Deidara to jump back.

"What the fuck?" trailed of Deidara.

Sasuke reappeared at the other side of the battle field. Naruto dropped him on the floor and he was panting. He was sweating heavily and, if Sasuke didn't know any better, looked like he was ready to puke.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?!" screamed Naruto.

Sasuke didn't see it coming. And he couldn't even make up an excuse for it.

Naruto punched him hard on the jaw.

The impact caused Sasuke to spit out blood, cupping his jaw, and eyes closed in pain.

"What's the matter with _you_?" retorted Sasuke, standing angrily onto his feet. Slightly embarrassed at being caught off guard and feeling oddly thankful at being saved at the last minute.

"You have to take out that long stick from your ass!" Naruto stared down Sasuke, brows furrowed and breathing heavily from the teleportation he just did. "I don't have time to sit down with you and talk about your feelings and why you think you can defeat that guy," he pointed at Deidara, "when Hinata is somewhere else possibly fighting for her life! We are a _team_ and I won't let you fucking die because of your stupid arrogance!" He was breathing heavily at the end of his rant.

"That's a nice speech, yeah," interrupted Deidara, looking at his nails. "But this has dragged on too long. Time to end this."

"Sasuke, I have a plan," whispered Naruto. "I'm counting on you to distract the hell out of this guy. I have one shot on doing this because I feel like passing out already. So please," he turned to look at Sasuke who just looked stunned, "work with me."

" _You will_ never _be able to land a hit on me."_

He chuckled, recalling his words. It looks like there was more to Naruto than he thought. For the first time in his life, he actually trusted someone else—even just a little bit. He realized that in order to get to Itachi, he'll have to trust that dumbass to help them get out of this.

Maybe a little help will be okay.

"Okay." With that, Sasuke activated his Sharingan once more and dashed towards Deidara. From the corners of his eyes, he saw Naruto disappear. 'Okay. Distraction. Focus on the energy that's spread out everywhere. Focus on all possible attacks. _Focus_.'

Sasuke dodged a tremble that came his way and ran when a pole came crashing down. He moved quickly between spots when the ground began to shake and sway. He focused on Deidara and how the young man was grinding his teeth, eyes focused on him jumping from one place to another. Sasuke wondered how far Deidara can cause the seismic waves. Was there a limit to his power?

Sasuke ran back as far as he can, avoiding the debris laid out on the floor. He watched Deidara run after him and Sasuke didn't feel the ground tremble so much anymore. He was twenty feet away and stopped running. He turned to face Deidara who was catching up to him.

"Stop running, yeah!" Deidara slammed his hands together, breathing heavily. "There's a limit to my power!"

"You were so focused on me," began Sasuke, crossing his arms over his chest, "that you forgot about _him_."

"Huh?" Deidara didn't have time to react when Naruto appeared next to him. Naruto slammed an orb onto Deidara's shoulder and yelled. The orb broke and fire engulfed Deidara's arm. Naruto landed on the ground, tumbling and rolling until his body hit the wall of a building. Sasuke ran up to him and hooked Naruto's arm over his shoulder. Sasuke watched as Deidara screamed as the fire began to burn through his skin and into his muscles and bones.

Naruto was deadweight and completely passed out. Sasuke decided that he didn't have time to interrogate Deidara about his brother.

" _We are a team!"_

Naruto's words echoed in Sasuke's mind. He let out a small smile and began to walk towards the sound of explosions at another part of the city.


	9. Gaara's Origin: Part I

Hinata sliced another huge ball of dirt heading to her. It was exhausting destroying all of Gaara's small projectiles heading her way. Even though they were dirt, they were sent off in high speeds and she made the mistake of not destroying one small one. The gash on the side of her cheek is proof enough not to underestimate her enemy's power. It wasn't only the balls of dirt she was worried about. At first she thought Gaara was a long distance fighter but he started to go after her; trying to touch her whenever it seemed she let her guard down.

And she knew how dangerous he was if she let him touch her.

The hospital was still evacuating and she had to be the wall between them and literal death. But she was growing exhausted and she didn't know how Naruto and Sasuke were fairing. She dodged bullets of dirt racing her way and tried to dash towards Gaara. It was a risk going head to head with him but if she can only knock him out then she'll have a chance to capture him and hand him over to authorities.

She sidestepped his hit and swiped at his feet. He fell but easily picked himself up again. He hasn't broken a sweat yet. He had the upper hand.

"Why aren't you fighting me with your full capability?"

She ignored his question and swung her sword toward his stomach. He jumped away and suddenly began to smile. She felt a rope of dirt tie around her feet and she fell, dropping her sword. She began to break the dirt rope but it just fixed itself. She looked up and saw him standing over her. She reached for her sword but he kicked it away. He grabbed her around the throat and picked her up, the dirt rope disappearing. She clawed at his hands and felt his green eyes glare at her.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?!" he roared out before slamming her to the ground. She choked and gasped as he let go of her. She massaged her throat, coughing out air and a bit of saliva dripping down the side of her face. "Answer me!" He kicked her side and she cried out in pain.

"Do you see it as a curse?" She looked up at him, eyes wide. He smiled. "I see it as a _blessing_. We have the power to end one's life! We have the right to do as we please as long as it is justified!" He kicked her once again. "We are on par with the Gods themselves!"

"How is this…" she coughed out, grasping her side in pain. "How is this justified?!" She looked around the broken buildings and her eyes landed on the dead body of the man Gaara killed without much thought. "We don't have a right to take another's life!"

Angered, he grabbed her throat and picked her up. Her legs dangled as she struggled to break away. "Why do you think like that?!" he roared. "Have you not been hurt by others? Have you not seen the corruption tangled within Iyatora? Why haven't you taken vengeance?!"

He threw her body and she slammed against the concrete. Scrapping her elbows, she looked up and glared at the young man before her. He was right, in a way. There was injustice in every universe and alternative realities. But what caused him to view Iyatora in such a way?

"What makes you different from me?" he asked softly and, for a moment, she saw a child scared and confused.

"We're the same in every way," he began and with every word his voice rose. "Why haven't you used your blessing to help out your brethren?! Do you not believe in vengeance? Do you not think that those who hurt your family belong down below?"

She slowly stood up once more, contemplating carefully on his words. "In the beginning, I did," she spoke from the heart, vulnerability shining in her eyes and holding a defensive position. For some reason, she felt the words come out her mouth before she knew it. "I was filled with hatred. I was blinded by a fire that gave me comfort and all I saw were those who slaughtered my own dying before me…" She stopped before resolving herself. She stood a bit taller and tried to stop from shaking. Her body ached but she continued, "But I was given wisdom by the man who saved me. He said that by killing those who've hurt me won't make me feel any better. My family will still be dead and, at the end, I will not have gained anything."

His eyes widened and his head began to ache. He groaned, grasping his head in pain.

" _Don't listen to her._ "

"The pain still lingers but I have hope that my family is alive." She saw how he began to curl into himself, grasping his head. "There's much more than vengeance. The hatred consumed me but…" She smiled suddenly and he looked up to lock eyes with her.

"I've learned to move on."

* * *

" _Gaara, what happened?!"_

 _Three year old Gaara looked up worriedly at his mother as she rushed to the now dead cat on the floor._

" _I-I don't know," exclaimed Gaara, stepping away from the animal and hugging himself. "I-I'm sorry, mom!" Tears began to run down Gaara's face as he tried to wipe them away. He blushed in embarrassment as his mom turned to look at him, puzzlement on her face._

" _Did you hurt the cat?" she asked slowly._

" _No!" Gaara shook his head to emphasize. "It just jumped on the patio and I wanted to play with it. I just touch it…"_

" _What's wrong?!" Seven year old Temari ran out with a four year old Kankuro behind her. She gasped when she saw the dead cat and covered her wide mouth with her hands. "What happened to the kitty?"_

 _Kankuro peeked from behind her than turned to look at Gaara's horrified face. "Are you okay, little bro?"_

 _Gaara wiped away his tears and his mother bit her lip._

" _Okay guys go inside. I'll deal with this." When the three of them didn't budge, his mom laughed. "Go on! I'll make sure to bury the cat."_

 _Temari took one last look at the cat before grabbing Kankuro and Gaara's hand. Gaara can only look back once more to see his mom's puzzling gaze before the back door closed._

* * *

 _Gaara roused awake. He blinked tiredly and turned to look at his window. Since Suna was always hot, the windows and curtains were always open. He heard Kankuro's snoring and Temari tossing and turning in her bed. It was still night time and he was about to fall back to sleep when he heard his mom's voice._

" _Rasa, do you think this is_ that _power?"_

 _One can easily hear through these thin walls. So he stayed quiet, curious why his mom was awake at this hour._

" _Karura…are you sure?" His dad's voice sounded tired._

" _How else the cat could have died?" Gaara felt more awake now. He gripped his blankets close to him._

" _Maybe Gaara accidentally hit it?"_

" _No, Rasa! You know Gaara! He wouldn't hurt a damn thing!" His mom's voice sounded strain like she's about to cry. "I'm scared. What if it is that? There's no other explanation."_

" _We can test it," answered his dad, his voice oddly sounding soft._

" _You know how expensive that is? We were barely able to pay off this month's rent! The groceries and bills are just pilling up."_

" _I know, I know."_

" _Maybe I should take a second job? It'll help with all of—"_

" _Hey." Gaara gasped when he felt someone poke his cheek. He turned to see Kankuro sleepily looking at him. In the dark, Gaara can still make out the bed hair and frown on his older brother's face. "Are you okay?"_

 _Gaara just nodded and tried to pull his blanket over his head when he felt someone pull it away from him on the other side. Temari looked wild with her traditional four pigtails gone and her hair sprung free with curls and waves here and there. She sat him up and grabbed his thin pillow before throwing it on the floor. She walked over to her bed and grabbed hers and then to Kankuro's and grabbed his. She gathered all their blankets and laid them on the floor._

" _Well…come on!" Even from his bed, he can hear his sister's embarrassment from the way she avoided looking at them._

 _Gaara and Kankuro locked eyes before smiling widely. Despite the argument over money, rent, and bills were still going on, nestled between his siblings made his parent's disagreement disappear._

 _In its place was warmth he always knew he'll have._

* * *

" _Gaara, I need you to kill this frog."_

 _Gaara gripped his dad's hand and looked up at him with his eyes wide._

" _Wh-wha…?"_

 _His dad sighed and squatted to his level. In the morning, his dad told him they were going outside of Suna to the nearby lake. Of course, his siblings groaned and argued that they also wanted to go since going to the lake was considered a luxury to them. It was far from home and required to rent out a piece of the lake but, nonetheless, his dad told them no and it was only Gaara because he was doing so well in school. Of course, Gaara didn't really complain. He rarely saw his dad since he worked so much or so that's what his mom told him._

 _But he wasn't expecting this._

" _Gaara," his dad stated, looking him in the eyes, "I need to see if you have a special power. I don't know how else to do it. That's why I took you out here. The quicker I can see that you do have this power then the better it'll be for you."_

" _But dad…" whined Gaara, looking back at the frog trapped underneath the net. "I don't want to hurt it."_

" _Gaara," repeated his dad, his grip relaxing on his shoulders and his thumb caressing him. "Do you want to kill another kitty?"_

 _Gaara shook his head immediately._

" _See it like this, son. If we figure out if you have this, you can control it so another animal can't get hurt." His dad gave him a smile._

 _Gaara looked between his dad and the frog._

" _It's okay…to do it?" Gaara asked uncertainly as he slowly walked towards the frog. "I'll learn…to control it?"_

" _If you have it, son," doubtfully said his dad, "then we'll teach you how to control it."_

 _Gaara didn't understand. But he trusted his dad._

" _Remember, you have to want to kill it."_

 _Gaara's hand shook as he touched the frog._

 _The frog convulsed before falling to the side._

* * *

" _Happy birthday, Gaara!" Kankuro hugged Gaara tightly before lightly punching his shoulder. "You're five now!"_

" _You're getting older." Temari leaned against the door frame, her four pig tails and her dress making her_ not _look like his sister._

" _Well, you're nine so…" sniggered Kankuro before Temari yelled and tackled him to the ground. Gaara laughed as his brother and sister wrestled on the floor. Two years have passed since figuring out what his power was. He saw it as something dangerous but his family insisted to keep exploring it to control it better. There's always a balance to everything, his mom told him one night when he couldn't find sleep. He just had to find it._

 _And so, now at five, Gaara can officially say he learned how to control it._

" _When are mom and dad getting here?" asked Kankuro before pushing Temari off of him, a frown on his face and rubbing the bruise on his head._

" _I don't know," replied Temari, getting up and looking out the window. "They said they'll be here by noon but it's past that…"_

" _It's okay…" whispered Gaara, looking at the ground and hugging himself. "They'll come back. It's my birthday."_

 _Temari smiled and hugged him. "Of course! Why would they miss it?"_

* * *

" _Kankuro, don't let go of Gaara's hand!"_

" _Sorry." Kankuro winced and grabbed Gaara's hand again. "My head was just itchy…"_

 _Temari sighed as she pulled along Kankuro._

" _We have to stick together!" she whispered, going around another corner. Gaara looked around and saw that most of the streets were empty. It was well off in the night and their parents haven't come back. He remembered beginning to cry as well as Kankuro when Temari said they were going to go out and find them. He held onto Kankuro's hand tightly. Gaara was scared. Where were his parents?_

 _They heard a shout and they all stopped. There was an alley up ahead and right next to the bakery shop where his parents supposedly went. They were kids after all. They had every right to be terrified. There was another shout once again and a car zoomed past them stopping right in front of the alley. The door slid open and a group of people came out from the alley. Temari stood frozen, Kankuro watched with wide eyes, and Gaara began to breathe heavily. They watched from the shadows as a wall of people blocked their view but they managed to see two people getting dragged into the car. One had rusty, red hair and the other had brown hair. The bodies got thrown inside and Kankuro managed to catch a glimpse._

 _It was their parents._

 _Temari knew this was bad and immediately covered Kankuro's mouth and pulled both of her brothers to the other street. Gaara's eyes watered for an odd reason but something caught his eye. Wrapped around one of the groups arm's was a familiar logo._

 _The emblem of Suna's city council._


End file.
